Fluffy Demons
by JadeSpider
Summary: Romance too, only pg13 for sexual content, but somewhat intense so R. Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag, Miroku/Sango R/R
1. Setup

This fanfic is basically about Lord Sesshoumaru coming to a realization about himself. Don't worry, I plan on it having a happy ending. This is not a lemon, sorry, and in sexual content I would only place it as a PG-13 fic. I may have violence/language that cause it to be R. It shouldn't be *too* intense, but please R/R! I love reviews!!!  
  
~JadeSpider~  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Kagome and NOT TO KIKYOU!!! Sesshoumaru is my personal property...well, ok, so he isn't, but he looks really cool, and I wanna look JUST like him!  
  
Author's Note: I do not truly believe in the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing, but it is a nice thought, and it is included some in this fic. Sess/Kagome, Inu/Kagome, Miroku/Sango  
  
FLUFFY DEMONS  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
*Thud*  
  
"What in the Seven Hells!?" Inuyasha exclaimed as the spell wore of and he pulled himself off of the ground.  
  
"If I'm no more than a jewel-detector to you," Kagome screeched. "Then you can just go find the shards yourself!"  
  
"Kagome-" Inuyasha started, but Kagome turned and walked away with a hmph and stalked into the woods. Miroku, who had been tending to Sango's wounds (under the watchful gaze of Shippou, of course), shook his head and sighed.  
  
"What is it, monk?" Inuyasha growled, squatting on the ground next to his lecherous companion.  
  
Miroku sighed again in exasperation, and condescendingly began to lecture the hanyou. "I have told you time and time again, Inuyasha, if you keep denying your feelings for Lady Kagome, you are only going to hurt her more. It is a pity that Sango isn't awake; if she were, she could go talk to Lady Kagome for you. As it is, we will just have to wait out the interim.  
  
"But what if she meets something dangerous out there!?" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, though he was more frustrated with himself than anything else.  
  
"Lady Kagome had her bow and arrow with her when she stalked off, Inuyasha," Miroku continued calmly. "Besides, she knows better than to wonder off too far. I will go looking for her in just a moment, if you will stay here and stand guard over Sango and Shippou. And I promise-" the houshi said quickly as Inuyasha glared at him warningly. "I will keep my hands to myself."  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha said. "But don't wait too long. We can't let anything bad happen to her."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sorry, that is mostly a teaser! You'll never guess what happens! I'll give you a hint: Look at the last line. And here's another: Inuyasha gets upset. 


	2. Youkai'd Away like Spirited Away, but no...

And now, on with the story...but first...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru is mine, MINE I tell you. Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *laughs like a maniac while clutching Sesshoumaru to chest while officials close in*  
  
  
  
Police Officer: sir, I'm afraid that Sesshoumaru belongs to Romik-  
  
  
  
JadeSpider: No, he's MINE! All mine! Mwaaaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
P.O.: No, sir, he is not.  
  
  
  
JadeSpider: He IS ALL MINE!!!!!!!! MWAAAAAAAAAA! *Is hit by tranquilizer dart from a blow-gun* No...no...my...my Fluffy....  
  
  
  
P.O.: We see this sort all the time. Go away, folks, nothing to see here.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru: but he's...so....sexy...  
  
  
  
P.O.: Lord Sesshoumaru, sir, I'm afraid that JadeSpider's overwhielming sexiness has gotten to you. It's ok, sir. You are plenty sexy on your own. As I understand it, sir, JadeSpider was going to possess your body so that he could look just as good as you do.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ah, I see.  
  
  
  
Ok, NOW, on with the story. (:: means thoughts)  
  
  
  
FLUFFY'S DEMONS  
  
  
  
Kagome made her way through the trees, ignoring the small scraches that bark and low-lying plants gave her bare legs, tears stinging her eyes so that she could hardly see.  
  
  
  
::How can that...how DARE he?! He's more than just HANyou! I should SIT him until he can't walk!::  
  
  
  
::Then why don't you?:: Another voice asked in her head. ::If he's just a stupid hanyou, why don't you just leave him? Go with the others, they'll protect you.::  
  
  
  
But that voice already knew the answer that was coming. ::Well, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he really does try to protect me, and the others. Argh! But sometimes he just makes me SO MAD!::  
  
  
  
At that moment, Kagome froze in her tracks. Her miko powers were sensing a youkai nearby, and a strong one. She couldn't tell where . . .   
  
  
  
As she was getting out her bow and arrows, her hands were suddenly stunned as her weapons went flying through the air. Knocked away by a hand. A clawed hand, but one appearing humanoid nonetheless.  
  
  
  
Time seemed to freeze as the hand registered in Kagome's mind in the instant that she saw it before her attacker seized her from behind. The hand was thin and delicate, despite the sharp nails, with colored stripes on the forearm. It was a right hand. There was only one youkai who Kagome had met who had those markings . . .   
  
  
  
Her attackers left arm snaked around her, a large, reptillian one with shining green scales. It clutched her around the waist, and pulled her up against the body of the youkai. A few strands of long, silver hair, longer than Inuyasha's, cleaner, finer, draped over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
The right hand went to her throat, the claws hovering just over the skin. A masculine, yet soft voice whispered in her ear, the warm breath sending odd and badly timed tingling sensations through her body.  
  
  
  
"Listen, miko. Unless you want to taste my poison flower talon, you will remain absolutely quiet. You will not make a sound, you will not struggle, you will not try to escape. Am I understood, miko?"  
  
  
  
Kagome hesitated to nod her head, his claws being so close to her throat.  
  
  
  
"Answer me very, very quietly."  
  
  
  
"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered softly, resisting the urge to tremble, though her legs seemed to not respond to her will.  
  
  
  
"Good," the Lord of the Western Lands said, his lips almost pressed to her ear. His left arm, the one "borrowed" from another youkai since he had lost his own, tightened slightly around her waist, pressing her against his body so that she could feel his youkai armor against her back, and she felt his youki energies swirl as the two were lifted into the air on a youki cloud, and sped away. Kagome, alarmed by the height and the speed of travel, shut her eyes as the trees blurred beneath them. 


	3. The Lord of the Western Lands

Before I get into the actual chapter, I have some things to say to Reviewers (who are depressingly small in number *cries*)  
  
Red Dragon: Well, I updated. Happyful? Thanx for reviewing! Blessed Be.  
  
Aile Anna: Well, I'm updating. I'll go back and change things later, but right now I want to get the stuff posted. Sorry I haven't been online much recently, but I have been very busy, because my parents are pushing me into Superbabysitting Mode. Which is fatal, I might add. I am currently a zombie. *undead groan* Thanx for reviewing! Blessed Be.  
  
Dark-Kagome: Yay for darkness! ahem. As tempting as it is to leave everyone hanging, I will continue. Thanx for reviewing TWICE! Blessed Be.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: *still drugged* don't...own...Inuyasha...sad, really... *cries*  
  
This section is not intense...but the next will be. This one's angst filled. Don't worry, there will be fighting later on  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat on a large treebranch brooding.  
  
::WHY did Kagome leave like that? Doesn't she understand that I can't accept . . . this . . . until I resolve the thing with Kikyou? It wouldn't be fair to her!::  
  
The truth was, over the past few months of his journeying with Kagome, he had found himself falling in love with her. It had only been very recently that he had admitted it to himself, but he still couldn't tell her.  
  
And Kikyou had tried to kill her . . . that was the last straw. What was he going to do? He couldn't let the one who he loved die at the hands of the one who he had loved. But for some reason, he just kept putting his relationship with Kagome off. Kikyou was still out there, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was lost and confused.  
  
Below him, Miroku stood up, stretching. Kirara was still curled up next to Sango's unconcious, bandaged form. Fortunately, it was the strong medicines that caused her to be asleep, not the severity of her injuries. She still smelled a bit odd, but then again, what human didn't? Other than Kagome, that was. Sango's wounds were debilitating, but not serious or lasting, and she would be awake that very day, and on her feet again in a few more days.  
  
"Inuyasha," said the monk from below. "I will go and find Kagome. If you will stay here, I will - what? Do you sense something?"  
  
Inuyasha had lept from the treebranch with one smooth, fluid motion that seemed like liquid steel dripping smoothly to the ground. His ears were perked and alert, and he was shaking with a roar of emotions. Fear, anger, anxiety, agitation. He knew that smell anywhere. And it was recent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is somewhere nearby," Inuyasha said, in a voice much more calm than he sounded. "Or he was very recently."  
  
"Where?" Inquired Miroku, holding his staff ready. Inuyasha sniffed the air again, and pointed North. The same direction that Kagome had gone.  
  
Inuyasha was already bounding from treelimb to treelimb, though his keen ears did hear Miroku command Kirara and Shippou to stay with Sango and to protect her.  
  
::Kagome . . . oh gods, I'm so sorry Kagome!::  
  
Inuyasha's heart was thudding so loudly in his chest that he seemed to be unable to hear anything else, but he managed to concentrate enough to pick up Kagome's recent scent, he followed her trail. In the meantime, his cursed thoughts continued to swirl and scream from within his skull, he wanted to curl up and die. But he was too hot with the rush of . . . worry? Rage? A little of both? The fact was, he didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but he knew that he had to find Kagome. Though his attention was on what was in front of him, he heard Miruku racing through the woods a distance behind him, going as fast as his weak human legs could carry him.  
  
Where Kagome's trail ended, Inuyasha landed with a thud on the ivy-covered ground, the blood pounding in his ears and making him dizzy, but he ignored it, sniffing the ground. Kagome had been there, and recently. It hadn't been an hour yet. And Sesshoumaru had been there at almost exactly the same time. Both of their scents did not go off in a distinguishable direction, but Inuyasha was sure that his vile half-brother had flown her away. There was no smell of blood, which was a good sign. But Inuyasha could not help but wonder and worry about why Sesshoumaru had taken her. And what his plans for her, and for Inuyasha were.  
  
A/N: No, this is not a full chapter, I'm doing these in short increments, to keep people waiting for shorter amounts of time. Again, I apologize for the delay. And yes, the next chapter will be disturbing. Not too bad in my opinion, I'm just being overly cautious, but I don't want to be flamed because someone thinks that I didn't warn them. Blessed Be to all. 


	4. AwakeningAuthor's Rant

Well, I updated. This will be a bit longer than the other chapters. I apologize to everyone for taking so long. And yes, as your read this chapter, considering the "R" rating, you may be expecting lemony goodness. As tempted as I am, this is not a lemon. For one thing, it would sortof change the story. For another thing, ff.net is being EVIL and taking lemons off. I'll rant about this at the end of the chapter. Oh, this fic is rated R for some disturbing content, possibly some language in the fic, and possibly some language in my rant in the end. And I would rather my rant after the fic be responded to than the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: *sinister laughter/voice* Mwaaaaaaaaaa! Yes, yes! At long last, I own Inuyasha! Mwaaaaaaaaa. Now they shall all obey my commands! I have made Miroku and Sango confess their feelings for one another. I have done the same with Inuyasha and Kagome! *A howl of passion is heard from down the dark halls of my dark fortress.* Jaken and Kikyou are being slowly tortured to death. *Screams of mindless agony can be heard from another dark hallway leading from my throne room.* And as for Sesshoumaru . . . *I drop one of my arms from the side of my throne to run my fingers through long, straight, silvery hair, attatched to the head of a male youkai almost too beautiful for masculinity. The dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and pink stripes on the side of his head did nothing to detract from the majesty of the figure who was collared and leashed to the side of my throne.* The Lord of the Western Lands is now the Lord of the Western side of my throne. And Naraku? *The boyishly pretty figure is chained on the other side of my throne, curled up in a ball to sleep, his thick, curly black hair nearly making a blanket for him.* The hanyou who was once Oni-gumo is now the East of my throne. *I finger the Shikon no Tama that I wear on my neck.* I taught them both the error of their ways in the end, and they are better for it. I am still trying to decide who it is who I shall possess, who's perfect physical form I shall take, and be the very embodiement of beauty. *sinister laughter*  
  
Door: Boom! *crashes open*  
  
Romiko Takahashi: ~There~ you are! *Opens what appears to be a blank manga book, which opens something similar to a kaazana, causing all of the characters, even the bloodied Kikyou and Jaken, to rush into it. The fortress around me is dissolved, and soon it is only I, while the manga book depicts a random Inu/Kag fluff scene.  
  
JadeSpider: *cries* Well *through my tears* you'll never catch me! *Takes out a wand.* Inuyasha isn't the only one who I've taken! ~Accio Sesshoumaru!~  
  
Romiko Takahashi: Nooooo! *A page with Sesshoumaru on it rips from the manga book and flies to JadeSpider's hand.*  
  
JadeSpider: Impedimenta!  
  
Romiko Takahashi: *not moving*  
  
J. K. Rowling: *Apparates next to Romiko Takahashi* Gotcha! Stupef-  
  
JadeSpider: Taste my Poison Flower Claws! *poison gas drives the author of Harry Potter back* *Dissapparates*  
  
J. K. Rowling: No, folks, he owns nothing except a desire to look like male anime characters.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke with pain digging into her wrists, and realized that it was from rope that had been wound tightly around her wrists. Rope attatched to the ceiling, so that she had to keep perfectly upright to stop the ropes from digging into her wrists.  
  
She had but a moment to be confused before it hit her.  
  
~Flashback~: pretend that this is in italics, ok?  
  
::Where is he taking me?:: Kagome wondered as the youkai Lord of the Western Lands held her close to him as they sped along through the air. As the trees of the forest below them blurred. As they sped up, Sesshoumaru pressed her closer into him, and her face was all but crushed into his chest. She was dizzy from the speed, the altitude, and just the shock of being kidnapped. She inhaled, and noticed how he smelled quite lovely, before she curled up against him as he held her one-armed, and passed into unconciousness.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome could smell the metalic scent of blood on her wrists, and she felt the warm blood run in a few drops down her arm.   
  
Minutes of pain and terror went by before she heard rusty hinges of a door creak. Presumably, someone had opened a door, but as that there was no light before or after the noise, Kagome had no idea which. The trouble was, the door creaked again, but she heard no footsteps, and no breathing. The door might have opened and closed on its own . . . but Kagome knew better than that.  
  
More minutes passed by, the pain increasing the longer that she was aware of the ropes scratching her bleeding wrists. Kagome wished in her head that ~something~ would happen to take away the suspense. She instantly regretted that wish.  
  
She felt a soft breathing on the nape of her neck, and cold sweat began to run down her spine. She froze, remaining absolutely still, though her breathing began to come out in nervous gasps, and it was all that she could do not to shake. The breaths were silent and cool, but then she felt them become warmer and moister, and she knew that the possesser's mouth was so close to her skin that they would have been able to smell the salt from her skin had they been human. Of course, Kagome didn't have to feel the familiar energy of the youkai to know who it was behind her.  
  
A nose rubbed against her skin, and .......  
  
***********************************************************  
  
No, I'm sorry readers, I can't. Not right now.  
  
I didn't plan on stopping this early, and I am really sorry, but ff.net is pissing me off. Really badly.  
  
You see, evidently some time ago, a number of parents wrote in to ff.net complaining about how their children were on the sites, and they did not want "adult" content on there.  
  
I am sorry, but that pisses me off.  
  
Look: if you are a parent, you have a fucking obligation. You have to raise your kids so that they will be intelligent. If they are too young to be viewing lemons, then maybe you shouldn't be letting them use the internet without supervision for long periods of time. Or if they are 11 or older, leave them be. Who care's? It's a freakin' story? MOST of the authors on ff.net are above age 13, which is the generally accepted age for people to be members of websites that might expose them to adult language, violence, or yes, sexual expressions. If something has a lemon warning, leave it the fuck alone. Don't read it if you are going to get offended. It is an issue between the parent and their child, not the parent and ff.net and its authors. This is a wonderful site, but this fucking pisses me off.  
  
Look, believe it or not, I don't go around reading lemons, ok? Check my stories. I have 2 so far. Neither are lemons. But that does NOT mean that I do not appreciate the value of such material. And what in the fucking hell is up with the "snitches" who keep reporting people for lemons?  
  
IF YOU ARE A SNITCH, FUCK OFF. I AM SO FUCKING PISSED AT YOU, YOU FILTHY, VILE WRETCH. KIKYOU IS A FUCKING SAINT COMPARED TO YOU SLIMY SCUM. GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE.  
  
I don't know who "Xing's Helper-chan" is, but whoever you are, I wish a thousand Naraku's upon you. And I am not a hateful person. I am disgusted by the behavior of some of the members of ff.net. The lot of YOU snitches are worse than fucking witch-hunters. I'm pagan, so that's saying something. Go fuck youselves. Oh, wait, was that too SUGGESTIVE for ff.net? Are the ickle children going to get FUCKING TRAUMOTIZED?  
  
The above was not directed to the non-snitches. I'm sorry, a friend of mine informed me that she had been reported about something that was scarcely a lime, and I just wanted to vomit, I was so repulsed. I still am. I'll probably update again when my bowels aren't roiling every time that I go to ff.net. Blessed Be to all, save the snitches. If I believed in a hell, I would wish that you would get a taste of it.  
  
Ta Ta 


End file.
